Alpha's Love
by annoying wolf
Summary: In this story Bella is the alpha of a girl pack. She goes to live with her cousin Jason on the Makah reservation. The problem is that he doesn't know she's a wolf. But what if HE was a wolf too and the Gamma of the Makah pack? More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In this story Bella is the alpha of a girl pack. She goes to live with her cousin Jason on the Makah reservation. The problem is that he doesn't know she's a wolf. But what if HE was a wolf to and the Gamma of the Makah pack? What happens if the Alpha imprints on Bella and Bella on the Alpha. Will Bella return to Forks or stay on Makah? Will the Alpha's love make it through? Read and find out.

_Italic is flashback and wolf thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV.**

I was standing in my kitchen making breakfast for Charlie and I .Thinking how this would the last time I cooked here for a while because I was moving to the Makah reservation with my cousin Jason. I looked out at the woods and remembered the day I first changed. And the day the Cullen's left.

_Flashback_

_I had just got out of my truck and Edward was waiting for me. _

"_Let's take a walk" he said  
>"OK" I replied<em>_  
>We walked a few feet and then we just stopped.<br>" Bella, we're leaving"  
>"Ok just let me tell Charlie something and pack a..." I'd said when he cut me off.<br>"No Bella"  
>"Wait when so say WE"<br>"I mean my family and I"  
>"But..."<br>That's when I noticed I was shaking severely.  
>"No buts. You were nothing but a distraction and I never loved you. You were just a toy to my whole family and we never cared for you. "<br>"Edward please stop"  
>"Why after all you're just a pathetic little human."<br>That was when I blew. I exploded into a giant wolf. He ran like the coward he was and I didn't care. I ran until the pack found me. They told me how to shift back.  
>Two days later I was joined by Emilee, Kim, Lauren, Jessica, and Angela. After they shifted we decided there would be a girl and a boy pack. I'm Alpha, Emilee's Beta, and Kim is Gamma. <em>  
><em><br>Flashback Done_

Just as I was finishing that memory and breakfast Charlie walked in. He doesn't know about the wolves he just thinks were a bunch of rebellious kids. He's perfectly fine with it as it keeps me out of the house.  
>"Hi Bells" he said.<br>That was a big surprise since he hasn't spoken to me since I told him I was moving two days ago.  
>"So today is the big day. My little girl is moving"<br>"Yeah dad I'm moving three and a half hours away"  
>That's when my dad broke down crying.<br>"Dad I'll still be your little girl I'll just be your little girl miles away"  
>That only made him cry harder.<br>"Dad come on foods done"  
>He sniffled, got some food and ate. An hour later I was standing by my truck surrounded by both packs while Billy comforted Charlie.<br>"Bye Alpha Lady" said my pack  
>"Bye Bells" said the boys<br>"Bye Guys" I said  
>Everyone started crying as I got in my truck and drove, away even the boys<strong>.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapters 2**

**Jason POV.**

I was so excited. Today was the day that my cousin Bells was coming to live with me. I remember theday that she called to ask if she could stay with me for a bit.

_Flashback_

_The pack and imprints were sitting in my living room to doing whatever when my phone rang.  
>"Hello" I said<em>  
><em>"Hey J" said a girl on the other line.<br>Just then I heard Liam gasp and I knew he had imprinted on this stranger of a girl.  
>" Um... Who is this?"<br>" AWW cous. You don't remember me. I am seriously hurt."  
>Just as she said cous I heard her fake sob. Then it hit me<br>"Baby B. How have you been Chick."  
>"Oh you know same old same old."<br>"Good"  
>"Yeah. But cous I have to ask you something."<br>" Anything B you say it and I will try to help you with it if I can."  
>"Jason I need somewhere to stay for a while. Would it be ok if I stayed with you till I could get a house on the rez"<br>The look I was getting from Liam said that if I disagreed I would die before the phone was hung I said  
>"Sure B. And you don't have to find house you can stay as long as you want."<br>"Cool. Could I bug you to get me some white, gold, black, and grayish paint. pretty pretty please."  
>" UM...Sure B but why?"<br>" Because if Im going to stay i will have a arty room."  
>"Yes Ma'am"<br>"Bye Jason."  
>"Bye Bella."<em>

_End of Flashback_

So I have the paint in her room, and food to cook. Lets get to work. Dang I can't beleive I just said that to myself. Haha thank gods I'm not in wolf form. Crap. How am I supposed to keep that secret away from Bella. I'll just have to remind the gang not to mention wolf stuff to her just yet. Liam gets that job. Hahahaha.


	3. AN sorry

Hi everyone

Sorry for not updating in a while. Schools been rough what with show choir, drama, and exams this week. I'll try to post the next chapter within a week.

Again very sorry. please keep reviewing.

Tassia


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone it's me. I know I promised to update but with me being my normally disorganized self I lost my login. I just hit me today, after a friend told me, that I could request my password. I feel so stupid right now. Anyways I need some help. I have been reading two stories and I seem to have deleted them from my personal list. If anyone knows what these stories may be I please tell me:

**story 1**

*It's a harry potter story  
>*It is HarryHermione  
>*Harry is the heir to three titles, Gryffindor for sure maybe Pendragon<br>*They are still in Hogwarts  
>*They are married<br>*HE combined all three lordships  
>*Dumbledore demands he divorce Hermione as his main wife and take a pureblood as one<br>*Harry and Hermione create the round table with goblins, werewolves, vampires, etc..  
>*Neville dates Daphne Greengrass, after she finds out Harry is unavailable<br>*I believe harry and Hermione have a soul bond but not positive

*While I know it's during Hogwarts I don't know what year of if Voldemort is still around  
>*I do not remember if this story is complete or not but I don't believe so.<p>

**story 2**

*Bella is Jacobs younger sister but when him and the older ones started phasing her and the younger sibling we're sent away. They come back but phase soon after return. Bella becomes the alpha and I think Kim, Seth, and Angela are all in her pack, plus other. When they see their older sibling they all imprint on a member of the opposite pack with Bella imprinting and being imprinted on by Sam. That is all I can remember. I hope it helps.

Sorry I can't remember more. Please help me find it. I'll work on Alpha Love" chapters and post if I can at least get one close to right

Thnks,  
>Annoying Wolf<p> 


End file.
